


Maid For Me

by bakatenshi, Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Maid!Rin, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakatenshi/pseuds/bakatenshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru cannot resist Rin once he sees him as a maid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid For Me

Samezuka Academy Festival, it was a sight he had never seen before and right now, he was shamelessly staring at Rin’s exposed thighs. He had no idea he would like seeing Rin dressed as a maid of all things but he did and it had his mind racing.

He wanted to touch Rin.

Haru sat down at one of the tables in the swim club’s makeshift cafe, he motioned at Rin when the redhead looked his way. He knew he was attracted to Rin but he had no idea he had some kind of fetish til he saw him dressed like that.

Haru bit his lip hard.

-

Rin could begrudgingly admit, the maid outfit wasn’t too bad. It fit him snuggly and seemed to accentuate the muscles of his thighs as he walked around.

He wouldn’t admit it to anyone and was being grumpy and growling at people who made any comment but it could’ve been worse. He was consoling himself with that.

Though he was annoyed by the presence of the Iwatobis and Haru especially. He didn’t know why he cared so much but the way Haru was looking at him made him tingle and Rin tugged at the skirt of the dress before he met Haru’s eyes.

He sent a glare in Haru’s direction in annoyance as he felt exposed in the dress but it wasn’t just the clothes that were making him feel a little naked - it was those ocean blue eyes.

Sick of the intense stare, Rin put down what he was doing and walked over to where Haru was - Haru who had motioned him over.

"Can I help you with something, Nanase?"

-

Haru was sitting off to the side, the very corner of the room. He bit his lip harder the closer Rin came to him. His blue eyes literally drinking in the sight before him. His urge to touch Rin growing stronger as those milky white, muscular thighs were right before him soon enough.

He looked up at the redhead’s face and swore there was something in his eyes or Haru was reading too much into it. He didn’t reply with words, instead he glanced around the room and realized for the moment that no one was looking in their direction.

He looked Rin directly in the eyes as he slipped a hand up his inner thigh and caressed the skin there making it obvious he was attracted to Rin by the way his eyes momentarily became more of a sense of bedroom eyes and he kept biting his lip. As his hand continued to go higher until it was under Rin’s short skirt. He brushed his hand across Rin’s cock to be a little more obvious and maybe he was getting a thrill out of doing something to Rin in public.

"Can we ‘talk’? Somewhere. Alone.” He spoke very softly not wanting others to hear him and he wondered if he was dreaming because for the moment his mind seemed a little clouded over with the rush of lust for Rin that the damn costume gave him. He was sexy as hell in it.

His cock twitched in his pants causing him to squirm in his seat for a moment as he moved a hand to hide his lap somewhat.

-

Raising one eyebrow, Rin was only a little surprised by Haru’s sudden very straight-forward approach. Though he supposed Haru was a very blunt guy when he wanted to be and that would apply to anything sexual as well. 

He felt those fingers reach dangerously up and Rin tried to stop himself from shivering or bucking into that touch. He was tempted to - his body already responding but he didn’t want to give Haru the satisfaction of an immediate surrender. 

He wondered what Haru thought when he touched his cock as Rin had decided it was best to do the maid outfit to it’s fullest extent and that had meant… lacey panties. He reasoned if he wore boxer briefs it wouldn’t go with the lace and satin but then it was doubtful they would be seen. But Rin always went full on when he did something. No half-hearted crap. 

"I don’t think you want to talk, right?” he teased, leaning closer so that Haru could feel his body heat. “There’s a bathroom nearby… it’s out of order.”

-

Haru was a little surprised at how Rin responded, he was teasing but there was also something in his tone that made it obvious that he was game. A faint smirk came over Haru’s face as he rose from his seat, Rin could take a hint but then again…Haru had been straight-forward in the way he hinted at it.

Checking to see if anyone was looking, Haru leaned into Rin and brushed his lips across Rin’s ear, nipping it before he walked out of the room and waited just outside the door for the redhead.

He rested against the wall, closing his eyes for a moment as he pictured those thighs again and bit his lip. He never felt desire hit him so hard and maybe it was because Rin’s thighs were always covered but that short skirt seemed to just beg him to look.

He wondered how good Rin’s ass looked at the moment and he was curious as to what he was wearing under that skirt because what he had briefly felt was lacy and definitely not boxers. He was curious to say the least.

-

Looking around, Rin made sure no one had seen the interlude. It seemed his classmates were not interested and talking amongst themselves and so Rin slipped out, pulling at the hem of his dress again to ensure it covered his arousal. 

Damn Haru. Always knew how to press Rin’s buttons - it was like that when they swam, Haru always knew how to just look and make Rin’s blood boil and his face heat up. Fuck and now he’d done this to him… Rin growled under his breath at the frustration but he was pretty sure it would be resolved soon. He could tell that Haru’s own cock had at least been a little hard, he’d seen it in his pants. 

Stepping out of the room, Rin looked to see if Haru had headed to the bathroom but then Haru didn’t know Samezuka like Rin did so he was stood waiting. Rin walked towards Haru, maybe letting his hips sway a little as he walked and he grabbed for his hand as he arrived in front of him. 

"This way… we won’t have long. Someone will come looking for me."

-

Once Rin was out of the makeshift maid cafe, Haru’s eyes were on him and he noticed the way the redhead moved. He bit his lip because he never knew he could feel want for this guy so strong, it had always been there but it was like that fucking outfit was pushing over the edge. After all up until now, he had kept his attraction to Rin himself and relief had only come with jerking off thinking of the other male.

Knowing Rin was game like this was making his head spin, Haru’s eyes watched Rin’s backside as they walked towards the bathroom. His hand slightly tingled because of being in Rin’s, which made his heart beat a little faster and he was pretty sure it was more than just lust because of that feeling.

When they finally arrived, Haru pinned Rin against the wall once they were completely alone and did something he had always longed to do. He kissed Rin and it would have been gentle except that it contained passion he had never been able to do much about until now.

-

Oh fuck, Rin thought as Haru pinned him up against the wall. It felt far too good to have Haru pressing against him and Rin tried to contain his excitement, his cock already hard in the lacey panties. 

He’d not expected this - those blue eyes had been damn near devouring him alive when he was at the maid cafe but the passion in Haru’s kiss made Rin slump against the wall and push his hips to meet Haru’s, demanding with his body more. He’d never felt so damn needy. Nor so sexy. He was keeping the maid outfit, sneaking it away and hiding it in a closet as damn… this was so fucking hot and Rin was grabbing at Haru’s hair hard in an attempt to hold something - anything. 

He was so screwed and he really, really, wanted to be screwed too. 

-

The way Rin responded to him, it made Haru wish he would’ve come on to the redhead long before now. It was so damn passionate, which he had always known Rin was but knowing it also seemed to be in a sexual sense was driving Haru crazy. He nipped at Rin’s lower lip as he made a slight groaning noise when his hair was pulled and that action caused him to push Rin a little more into the wall because of trying to get as close as possible. 

His hands wondered down Rin’s sides till he was under the skirt that was far too short and showed off Rin’s thighs so well. He was soon groping Rin’s ass inside the small panties and pushing his hips against Rin’s which caused their cocks to rub together. Haru moaned from the friction and he could tell just how excited Rin was because he felt just how damn hard the redhead was too.

"Wanted this…wanted you for so long…”

-

It wasn’t surprising that Haru was blunt and Rin couldn’t help moaning as Haru’s hands groped his ass, forcing their cocks to align and rub up against each other. The panties did add an extra sensation and Rin let his hips grind up against Haru’s, bucking forward into Haru’s cock and back into where Haru’s hands were groping him firmly.

The whispered words from Haru made Rin smirk and he let his mouth descend from Haru’s lips so he could nip at Haru’s throat, his teeth lightly biting into his skin. 

"Want you…" Rin moaned into Haru’s skin as he bit a little bit harder. He wanted Haru so damn completely and he had a desire to mark him as proof of the encounter. 

 

-

Groaning as he felt Rin’s teeth sink into his skin, Haru had seen that smirk and it made Rin even sexier because of how confident he looked in that moment. He could tell it as going to leave a mark but he didn’t care because he would have a nice reminder of this.

Haru ran two fingers over Rin’s lips because he knew they needed some form of lube and seeing as how they were in the boy’s restroom this was the only thing he could think of.

"Guess I should’ve made a move on you a long time ago…." Haru purred as he softly grinned at Rin, his eyes laced with want and need. 

-

The fingers over his lips gave Rin a heads up and he smiled before he drew them into his mouth, licking them and sucking on them, getting them slick with saliva. He flicked his tongue in such a way to indicate how he would blow Haru if he ever got the chance, teasing him with a moan as though just sucking on his fingers was the most sexy and delicious thing in the world.

"Yeah…" Rin murmured once he figured that Haru’s fingers were slicked up enough, "but maybe we both needed a little inspiration for the encounter, huh?"

Rin let his fingers reach for his skirt, already short, hiking it up further so that his lace panties were completely exposed. It seemed they both needed the maid fantasy to make their moves. 

-

Thinking of Rin sucking his cock was exactly where his mind went when he felt the way Rin sucked at his fingers, Haru stared and groaned Rin’s name as he felt his cock twitch in response.

"Maybe." Haru replied before watching Rin raise his skirt and staring at his thighs for a moment. He couldn’t resist them being this close and was soon on his knees. Looking up at Rin with half lidded eyes before he finally reached around the redhead easing his wet fingers in one at a time.

Kissing Rin’s inner thighs, Haru was nipping and sucking at them in such a way as to leave his mark on Rin. Little red marks would litter his thighs soon enough and Haru sighed because he had always wanted to touch Rin but he never dreamed they would actually get this intimate. 

-

Rin bit his bottom lip hard as Haru knelt down. He grabbed for Haru’s hair, taking a fistful as he felt the small nips and bites as well as the fingers inside him and stretching him. He could admit that biting had always had been a kink and he loved the idea of being marked as much as he liked marking so it was all far too sexy for Rin to cope with.

His brain was short circuiting as it seemed like the sexist damn dream but it was better than all his filthiest fantasies. As it was real.

”You gotta hurry, Haru…” Rin moaned out - one reason being that Rin had to be back and two because he was desperate and needy and wanting to be thoroughly fucked. 

-

Hearing that impatient comment, Haru was soon easing the small panties off of Rin so they would be out of the his way.

Looking up at Rin, Haru had a small smirk as he rose to his feet again, Rin seemed ready as far as he could tell and he may be just as eager as Rin seemed. unfastening his jeans as he stared Rin down, Haru was soon pulling his cock out which was already rock hard because Rin had turned him on so damn much. 

Pressing Rin into the wall, Haru was soon rubbing his cock against Rin’s ass as he nudged at the redhead’s thigh. “Wrap your legs around me…..” He purred as he leaned into Rin kissing and nipping at his lips. God, how long had he wanted this?

-

Rin might’ve competed for dominance if he’d not been so damn turned on. If the maid outfit hadn’t made him feel slutty and needy and wanting. But right now he didn’t care and only followed Haru’s instructions.

"Think you can hold me up and fuck me, Nanase?” Rin teased as he grabbed hold tight onto Haru’s shoulders to try and take some of the pressure off Haru. 

It felt so good and so damn wrong that Rin couldn’t help the small noises that came from his lips and he knew it wasn’t his exact usual behaviour but he liked the role that the maid outfit put him. And Haru seemed to like it to…

-

Haru slowly eased his cock into Rin, not wanting to hurt the redhead and gasping at how damn tight his body hugged Haru’s cock. He didn’t answer Rin’s comment and only took it as a challenge as he started to move, shoving his cock as deep inside of Rin as he could manage.

He looked at the redhead as he picked up in speed, Rin seemed to be a hurry because he supposedly had to get back to the cafe at some point. Haru was panting softly as he leaned in and kissed Rin with a rather aggressive passion. He had longed to do things like this with the redhead for far too long.

He loved the feel of Rin’s thick muscular thighs wrapped around him so he didn’t mind have to support the redhead’s weight and having him against the wall made it easier to do so anyway. His body have never felt so electric like this not even from swimming. 

-

"Holy fuck,” Rin moaned out when Haru slid inside, the speed of the penetration bringing with it a slight hint of pain. But that was okay, it was only a brief burn that soon disappeared as Haru started to move and kiss with a fierceness that Rin reciprocated. 

Their sex had something primal about it - something almost animal and feral as they fucked hard and fast. Maybe it was just the consequence of suppressed desire and it all coming to fruition but the intensity made Rin grunt and moan and dig his fingernails into Haru’s skin. 

"Should’ve know you’d be good," Rin groaned out as he should’ve - should’ve known that Haru would be just as determined and focused during sex as he was at the swimming pool. 

-

"You feel amazing." Haru purred, the water had always made his body feel something but this…this was so much better than that feeling. He could so get addicted to Rin. He nipped at the redhead’s lower lip and his heart seemed to be beating from more than just the fucking. He felt an emotional connection with Rin because of all his pent up feelings.

As he rammed into the redhead, especially when he felt nails digging into his skin, Haru pressed his forehead to Rin’s as he panted against him. He had a strong desire to say he loved the redhead but somehow this didn’t seem to be the best time when he was buried inside him to the hilt.

This was a bit reckless and unplanned, so much so that neither of them had bothered to think of a condom but because of that he could feel Rin even more than if they had used one. He was so tight and Haru could swear he felt him somehow grip his cock which made it twitch inside Rin as Haru moved even faster and though he may be getting close, he didn’t want it to end so soon. To distract himself, he leaned close to Rin’s neck and bit down perhaps a little harder than he should have. 

-

It was hard to do anything but be fucked hard and fast by Haru but Rin kissed back, flexed his hips, clenched and dug his fingernails in to Haru’s skin. Rin was being fucked, pinned and ruined but he wasn’t passive. He was doing everything he could do to make Haru’s day in his naughty maid outfit and it was making his own much, much better.

Rin could feel Haru ramming his prostrate and biting as his skin and Rin was moaning - Haru’s name and curses he knew in English bouncing off the walls.

"You’re close…" Rin observed, his voice panting. "You gonna come for me, Haru?"

Rin was close too but he wanted to feel Haru first as he knew the feel and sensation of Haru’s climax would tip him over the edge.

-

He could feel Rin’s hips meeting his thrusts, the closer he was the harder he was slamming into the redhead. The kissing had come to a halt as he ended up simply panting against Rin’s mouth and saying his name in a purr of his voice. He had never felt anything quite this intense in his entire life.

As he felt pleasure coil at his middle, Haru bit his lip as he sunk his cock as deep inside Rin as he could manage, his body shuddering as he finally came inside of Rin.

He kept moving his hips even after, even though he was a bit overstimulated now because he wanted to see Rin come undone soon. He wanted to be the cause of it and so far the best thing he’d ever heard was his name sounding like that out of Rin’s lips. 

-

Rin’s mind was a blur and all that fell from his mouth were curses and moans as he felt Haru reach his end, the sensation oddly sensual at feeling his climax. He was surprised that Haru didn’t just slump after he came and Rin could only claw harder at Haru’s shoulders as he continued the move of his hips, the sensation of the slickness inside him and Haru’s cock all too damn much.

"Har…u… fuck," he groaned as he felt his own cock twitch and cum spurt, no hand needed, only the stimulation of Haru hot and hard in him. 

-

Feeling Rin shudder, Haru rested against him once he came to complete halt in his movements. He was panting in the redhead’s ear harshly as he slowly calmed down and slipped out of Rin.

"Happy Birthday, Rin." He mumbled before pressing his forehead to Rin’s and sighing. God, this was the most intense thing he’d even done in his life. 

-

Breathless but smiling, Rin let his body lean back into the wall as he let his shaking legs uncurl from around Haru’s waist. He looked down briefly to see the damage done to the maid dress and he figured there was no way he could back to the maid cafe. Not when his outfit was sticky and white.

"Wanna keep celebrating it?" Rin asked, his smile turning into a smirk. "I sure as hell can’t go back in like this and Sousuke’s working so not in my dorm room…"

Rin left the invite hanging as he was unsure whether Haru had just wanted the one frantic fuck. 

-

"Yes." Haru was now wearing a soft smile on his face. "Round two? this time you can top." Nuzzling into Rin, Haru took in his scent, he smelled a little like sweat, sex, perhaps a hint of cherry blossoms and just Rin. It was heaven.


End file.
